Need You Now
by Roselna
Summary: Mungo and Teazer broke up. One horrible night, when the pain in both their hearts is at its fullest, they begin to crumble. Entry for Evanne Taylor's contest.


Apparently, I'm good at writing fluff. According to my friends. So I decided I'd enter this contest, and see what happens.

* * *

Rumpleteazer ran towards her den, soaked with rain water that mixed with her tears. Ever since she and Jerrie had broken up, things hadn't gone well at all. Just that night, she'd been caught stealing a Victoria Grove, thanks to her giggling. How the humans heard it that late in the night, she didn't know.

She slipped into her dark and dreary den. As she looked around, memories of her and Mungojerrie cuddling swamped her brain. Teazer threw herself down onto the pile of blankets she used as her bed, not bothering to light the candles that Mungo had stolen for her when she complained about how dark her den was at night. The candles had been standing there for days, not being lit due to Teazer's sadness. Everything had been so...monotone. And grey. No bright happy times.

As Teazer slipped her paws under her pillow, her fingers closed around the phone that she had forgotten about. The tiger tabby shot up with the phone in hand, staring down at it and turning it over and over. She wondered if Jerrie still had his with him. They had taken them from a few teenage girl's purses when they had been romping around in a park a few weeks ago. Then she sighed to herself, remembering the heated argument, where she had said she was never going to call him again.

Rumpleteazer sighed again, debating whether or not to break her promise. Then she quietly began singing to herself:

_"Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor._

_Reachin' for the phone, cause I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it, happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now."_

The last note dribbled off as Teazer started quietly sobbing to herself.

* * *

Mungo sat at the dull, empty bar at Drones, miserable without his partner-in-crime by his side. He glanced into his loot bag, which was oddly empty, except for a few little random things he had nabbed earlier. But he just hadn't been able to get into it, not without Rumpleteazer right behind him, giggling for him to shush her. And of course, there was the phone in his bag. He started carrying it everywhere he went.

It was his last connection with Teazer, and Mungo didn't want to loose it.

He drained the shot glass in front of him, then signaled to the bartender for another one. He glanced towards the door of the club, hoping to see the love of his life come barreling in, just escaping from the cranky maid at Victoria Grove. But the doors remained closed, the hard rain pounding on the foggy glass.

Staring down at the small glass that was placed in front of him, he sang softly to himself,

_"'Nother shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door,_

_Hoping you'll come sweepin' in, the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind."_

Mungo sighed as the bartender told him that they were closing, and that he needed to leave. He got up, leaving the shot glass on the bar, still filled. Mungo grabbed his loot bag, tossed it over his shoulder and headed out the doors. As the rain poured down on him, he sang,

_"For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now,_

_I know I said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now."_

Mungo slumped against the brick wall, leaning his head up, as if to wash away the affects of the toxic drink he had had. His eyes wandered down towards his bag, where his phone was. He pulled himself under an awning, then pulled it out of the bag, staring at it as if he didn't quite know what to do.

* * *

Unknown to the other, both Mungo and Teazer sang the next line to themselves, on different sides of the town, yet in unison,

_"Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all..."_

Teazer wiped the tears from her cheeks, then flipped open the phone and started punching buttons.

"_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now," _she sang, having decided what she was doing.

Mungo stared down at the phone in shock as the screen lit up and it started vibrating in his paw.

"_And I'm a little drunk and I need you now," _he sang, staring in disbelief, wondering if the caller ID showed him the name he thought it was.

"_And I don't know how I can do without," _they both sang.

Teazer's eyes began to well up with tears as the phone kept ringing, no one answering.

Mungo kept staring at the phone, wondering if it was actually her.

"_I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh, baby I need you now._"

At the last second, Mungo hit the green talk button, just as Teazer had given up hope.

"Teaze?" he whispered.

"Mungo!" Teazer choked out, tears streaming out of her eyes. "Oi...Oi know i's la'e, bu', ya see, Oi...Oi.." she stuttered.

"'ey, Teaze, i's alroit. Bu'...do ya think ya could come an' 'elp meh? Oi'm a li'le drunk, ya see, bu'-"

"Oh, sure, Mungo! Oi'll be roit there. Bu', were are ya?"

"Oi'm ou'soide Drones. Ya know, Bustopher's place?"

"Yeah. Oi know. Oi'll be roit there," Teazer said, hanging up. She rushed outside, despite the pouring rain, and ran towards the pub, arriving about fifteen minutes after she left.

"Mungo!" she yelled, flinging herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled him.

Mungo closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "Teazer," he whispered.

Rumpleteazer buried her face in his chest, glad to be with him again. "Oi'm sorrah," she said, her voice muffled a bit.

"Wha' was tha' foight even abou'?" Mungo asked.

"Oi don' remembah," Teazer said. "Bu' for whatevah it woas, Oi'm sorrah."

"Oi'm sorrah too, Teaze," Mungo said.

Teazer got up, then extended a paw to help Mungojerrie up. "Le's ge' back. You wanna stay with meh for the noight?"

Mungo smiled. "Yeah. Oi'd loike that," he said, getting up with the help of Teazer.

They walked back towards the junkyard, leaving behind something.

The phone. But deep inside, both knew that it wouldn't be needed anymore.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah, I know that this probably isn't a good example of fluff, but whenever I seem to write it, I don't realize it. So, please, be nice.


End file.
